Jason's Brothers
by mayleebaby28
Summary: The next installment of my Bat Brothers series. Jason helps all his brothers, sometimes in very weird ways. Enjoy!


"Well hi there, sugar." Jason heard a woman speaking somewhere behind him. He was in Bludhaven following a lead on the Joker, and he was currently on watch in the grocery store.

"Uhh, Hi." His head snapped up at that voice. He glanced behind him and saw Dick looking uncomfortable and a brunette girl leaning over the deli counter towards him.

He kept his ears focused on them while he browsed the fruits.

"What's your name, handsome?" the girl asked.

Jason couldn't believe it. Did she really not recognize the son of Bruce Wayne?

"Richard." He said politely.

"Well, Richard, you got plans tonight?" she asked.

Jason almost couldn't contain his laughter. This slut was trying to pick up Dick.

"Actually I work tonight." Dick turned her down gently, as was his nature.

"What do you do, honey?" the girl asked.

"I'm a cop." Dick explained.

"Oh, wow. How brave. Bet you get to carry a big gun and everything." Jason covered his mouth to stifle his laughs. He could practically hear her looking him up and down. And he knew without needing to look that Dick was turning red.

"Uhh, well yeah, I carry a gun." Dick muttered.

"Maybe you could show me sometime." She said. Jason barked out a laugh and hoped neither of them took notice of him. From the sounds of her giggling, he guessed she didn't.

"Oh, I don't know about that." Dick stuttered. He was so uncomfortable. Jason loved hearing it, but if he had any hope of getting back to work, he had to get Dick out of the situation.

Jason twisted on his heal and marched over to Dick, taking his upper arm in one hand.

"Hey, there you are. Did you get what we need?" Jason asked. He slid his hand down Dick's arm and locked their fingers together.

"Oh, uhh, yeah, I got it." Dick held up a plastic bag of sliced ham.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were, uhh, with someone." The brunette flushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, no, it's fine." Dick said, looking between the girl and Jason.

"Come on, handsome. Let's get you home." Jason said in his best sultry voice.

Dick looked beyond embarrassed as Jason pulled him away from the counter. He waved and muttered a 'nice to meet you' as he was dragged around to the next aisle.

"What are you doing here, Jayce?" Dick asked, still baffled by what happened.

"Visiting my handsome man-whore." Jason said slyly.

"Not funny." Dick growled.

"I had to. It was too good an opportunity. That chick wanted to get in your pants." Jason laughed to himself.

"She seemed very nice." Dick defended.

"She seemed like a harlot." Jason grabbed a box of granola bars off of the shelf. He might as well grab snacks for his stake-out.

"Either way, thanks for getting me out of there, even if it was very weird." Dick sighed out of relief. That woman was a little too forward for his taste. "You still didn't answer my question though. What are you doing in Bludhaven?" Dick asked again.

"Following a lead." Jason shrugged. He waited until Dick got closer before he whispered, "Joker's on the move."

"Oh. Need help?" Dick asked.

"Nah. Just keeping a close watch right now." Jason explained.

"Ok. Well call if you need me. I have to head back home. I actually do have work tonight. Catch you later." Dick waved as he headed for the checkout. Jason opened the box and took out a granola bar. He had been pretty hungry just wandering around the store.

Dick paused and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Relax, I'll pay for it." Jason sighed, heading for the self-checkout.

* * *

"It's a rabbit." Jason said, glaring at the fluffy animal in Tim's hands. He thought about shutting his apartment door in his face.

"His name is terror." Tim said, holding it out to Jason.

"Why do you have a rabbit?" Jason asked.

"I found him all by himself. He was stuck in a bush. I saved him." Tim explained.

"And you regularly carry it around?" Jason asked, looking down at the white rabbit as it twitched its nose.

"No. I have to go to California for a few days. I need you to watch him." Tim said, cradling the bunny.

"Why me?"

"Dick is allergic, Damian thinks Titus wouldn't like him, and Bruce isn't into animals." Tim explained, holding Terror out again.

"You want me to watch this creature?" Jason asked.

"It's easy to take care of him, Jason. Please?" Tim asked. Jason looked down at the rabbit and sighed.

"Fine. Bring the thing in." Jason stepped aside and gestured for Tim to enter the apartment. He walked by Jason toting a wagon behind him.

"Ok, this is his cage." Tim swept the papers and beer cans off of the coffee table and set the cage down. "But if you're home, give him the option to wander about. You can just leave his cage open. He can get in and out on his own." Tim explained, setting Terror in his cage.

"I have to let it hop around my apartment?" Jason asked.

"This is his food. One cup a day. He also needs hay, which is in this bag here." Tim ignored Jason's question as he set stuff up on the table.

"And here's a bag of carrots. He likes them. Give him one a day." Tim put a plastic bag in Jason's hand.

"I never agreed to this." Jason protested.

"He's really sweet. Just keep him alive until I'm gone. Also, make sure he always has water." Tim pointed out the water bottle attached to the side of the cage.

"Are you done?" Jason asked.

"And also, sometimes he can get out of his cage. I'm not quite sure how he does it. He only does it at night when I put him in his cage and he knows I home. He likes to be with you while you're home. So be careful at night if you get up and walk around." Tim explained.

"You gave me a fucking Houdini rabbit?" Jason asked, looking at the cage.

"That's pretty much everything you need to know. I'll be back in three days. Seven at the latest." Tim reached into the cage to pet Terror one more time before racing out the door.

"Wait! A week?!" Jason shouted after him, but Tim was already gone. He sighed and sat down on the couch. After a moment, Terror jumped up and sat beside him, both of them watching the television.

Both turned to look at each other. Jason glared while Terror twitched his whiskers. Jason sighed, reached into the bag, took out a carrot, broke it in half, and gave the bigger half to Terror, who went about nibbling and watching tv.

"You're a lucky rabbit." Jason said, biting into his own half of the carrot.

* * *

"I want to run a few more tests on you, Damian." Bruce poked his head into the kitchen where Damian and Jason were quietly sitting at the table. Damian was listening to his music; Jason was flipping through a book with one hand while Alfred patched up his other arm. He had come back early in the morning after getting a few deep cuts.

"What's the point?" Damian asked, not looking up at his father.

"I want to see the extent of your new powers. I just need another blood sample." Bruce sighed.

"No." Damian said quietly.

"No? What do you mean no?" Bruce asked, fully stepping into the room.

"There's no point. I can't go out and use my powers anyways." Damian snapped.

"You know full well that you don't have enough control over your powers yet." Bruce scolded.

"I could be doing so much more if you let me go out on patrol and use them." Damian growled.

"It's too dangerous right now, Damian." Bruce sighed. "Come on down to the cave with me."

"No! Leave me alone!" Damian pushed away from the table and ran past Bruce. The three left in the room listened as he stomped up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door.

"Well. That went well." Bruce sighed.

"Nice parenting, Bruce." Jason said.

"Sir, perhaps master Damian just needs some time to himself." Alfred suggested.

The three heard a loud crash coming from upstairs.

"Let me talk to the kid. I think I can relate." Jason said, pulling his sleeve down over the bandages on his arm and rising to his feet.

He rushed up the stairs and barged into Damian's room, not bothering to knock.

There was a very sizable hole in the wall beside Damian's desk.

"Uhh, you alright there?" Jason asked, eyeing the broken drywall.

"Go away, Todd." Damian curled into himself on his bed.

"What's with the attitude?" Jason asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"I said go away." Damian growled.

"Easy there, temper tantrum. You're acting like a brat lately." Jason pointed out, kicking the door shut.

"You don't understand." Damian mumbled.

"I don't? Really? I've been there, kid. I've been dead. And I didn't get such a warm welcome when I came back around." Jason glared at Damian, who hung his head and looked away.

"I have these great powers. I could be out there stopping bad people. But Father won't let me." Damian sighed.

"Because you're reckless. You just punched a hole in your wall for fuck's sake." Jason pointed out.

"I threw something." Damian sighed.

"What?"

"I threw a book. That's what broke the wall." Damian sighed.

"That's from a book?" Jason stared at the wall in disbelief.

"I didn't think it'd cause such extensive damage." Damian ran a hand through his hair.

"Alright, listen," Jason sighed and sat down on the foot of the bed, "I know you're kind of freaked out. And to have those powers is a great thing. But you need to help your dad out. He just wants you to be ready to go out there. He wants to make sure that won't happen to you again." Jason explained.

"I'm indestructible." Damian piped up.

"He doesn't want you to be reckless. Like me." Jason sighed. "Just try to cooperate. The more you do, the faster you'll be able to get back out there."

"Will you help me fix the wall?" Damian asked after a moment.

"Let's move your bookshelf in front of it. No one will know the difference."


End file.
